Favors Are Always Appreciated
by Flying-Dancer
Summary: Shane Grey always gets his job done. To bad Mitchie never was one to follow the rules. Smitchie. Rated T for a swear.


"C'mon Mitch

**Hello!**

**Yeah, so this is my first Camp Rock Fanfiction. Well, my first fanfiction, but hey whatever. Yes, so it's short and blah. There is really nothing more to say. But, um yeah. So enjoy the story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers song "Video Girl". They all belong to their respective owners, which I am not. **

**--**

"C'mon Mitch."

"No,"

"Please?"

"Shane, I've already said it thirty-seven times; no I refuse to say that."

"But,"

"No!"

Shane paced up and down the cabin trying to think of ways to convince Mitchie to help him. He had been trying for the past three hours to get Mitchie to say the beginning words to Connect 3's newest song "Video Girl".

"Please Mitchie!?" he pleaded. "Plus it's easier to say when you actually _are _dating a member of Connect 3."

Mitchie glared at him. The day she said, 'OMG?! Did you hear I'm dating a member of Connect 3? It is so HAWT!' would be the day the world ended, because no way in hell would Mitchie Torres ever, ever, say anything like that!

"Ok fine, you win." She said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No!"

"C'mon Mitchie! Please just do me this on favor?"

"No!"

"Mitchie!" he whined, exaggerating the 'e' in her name.

Mitchie opened the door to his cabin. "Goodbye Shane."

"Mitchie c'mon!" he continued to pest her as she walked down the steps.

"No Shane!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Mitchie definitely had enough. It had gone on for three long, never ending hours. She wasn't saying it and that was final. Shane would just have to accept the fact that he had lost and she had won.

"Shane! I'm done!" she said as she ran into her cabin and locked the door. Just as she collapsed on her bed her phone rang loudly through out the entire room.

"Hello?"

"Please?"

"Bye Shane."

With that she turned off her phone and sat back on her bed. After awhile Mitchie borrowed Caitlyn's laptop and checked her e-mail. As soon as she entered the site 20 messages entitled 'Please?' popped up on the screen, all just happened to be from Mr. Shane Grey. Mitchie groaned inwardly and almost threw the laptop out the window. _Almost_.

Mitchie set the laptop down and collapsed on her bed tiredly. Shane was definitely getting on her nerves today. When her door opened she almost screamed her lungs out.

"Shane, if that is you I swear you're dead."

"Wow, what I way to greet your friend." Caitlyn said sarcastically walking in the door.

"Sorry Cait."

"It's ok Mitchie."

Mitchie swung her legs over and sat up. Maybe she should go and see her mom, she could help her in her current situation. Unfortunately, the second she stepped out of her cabin the first thing se heard was the word "please".

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled.

"Mitchie!" he mimicked.

"Shane can you just give up already?"

"You know how stubborn I am."

"Goodbye." She said and ran off. Not before running into Jason first.

"Mitchie did Shane ever bring up my birdhouse while talking to him." Jason asked Mitchie, who still hadn't stopped to talk to him.

"No Jason, sorry." She told him as she ran faster to the dock. Right when she got there the first thing she heard was another. "Please?"

"How do you keep finding me?!" Mitchie shouted angrily. She was just seconds away from pulling her hair out, or ripping Shane to pieces. Whichever came first.

"You're either really annoyed or really, really happy to see me."

"Hardy har har."

"See I told you I was funny." Shane said sarcastically.

"Yeah you're pretty hilarious."

Shane chuckled and stood next to her so he could over look the water that surrounded the dock. "You know it would make my job _a lot_ easier if you do it."

"Why is that Shane?"

"'Cause then we could spend more time together after you recorded it."

"Is that all?"

"Well, that," Shane said before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, "and that of course."

Mitchie sighed. Shane knew to many ways to get her to do stuff. "OMG?! Did you hear I'm dating a member of Connect 3?! It is so HAWT!"

"Beautiful." Then proceeded to kiss her again, Shane Grey had officially won this round.

--

**Beautiful! Ain't it?**

**Yep, so please review and what not, favorite. Blah, blah, blah…. More stories soon, maybe, hopefully. Who knows?**

**Review! (:**


End file.
